Naruto: Toki no Merodi
by Takuya34
Summary: Tras la despedida de Sasuke y Naruto, una era de paz se cierne sobre La villa oculta de la hoja. Por una parte, nuestro "antagonista" decide redimir sus pecados partiendo en busca de sí mismo. Por otro lado, Naruto, se centra en formarse como futuro hokage y recuperar el brazo que le fue extraído gracias a la prótesis que Tsunade le realizó. Parece que nuevos presagios acecharán.


**NARUTO: TOKI NO MERODI**

Los personajes originales no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen al autor **Masashi kishimoto**. No obstante, **la trama y personajes ficticios son creados por mí**.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

La brisa de las hojas, sí; era algo que me encantaba. Para ser más exactos: mi pasatiempo favorito. Podría quedarme ahí contemplándola horas y horas hasta que se acabara el mundo. Además, estaba acompañado de mi flauta de pan, con la que tocaba para liberar mi alma de tensiones diarias que me producían las misiones. Ya no sé qué… -Me quedé callado un instante.

-¡Oh! Perdona mi mala educación. Sí, tú, al que estás leyendo. No me he presentado con formalidad. Cuando me quedo solo los pensamientos viajan por sí solos. Me llamo Yuuki Mori. Soy una habitante de La aldea oculta de los cielos. Actualmente, me sitúo en el rango de los Jounin. Muchas cosas ocurrieron antes de que fuera lo que soy hoy en día. Te contaré punto por punto, detalle a detalle, cómo las vida de vuestro héroe, Naruto, y las nuestras; se cruzaron para lidiar con un problema que traspasaba las paredes del tiempo. ¡Acompáñame!

* * *

 **8 AÑOS ANTES**

Me encontraba delante de la tumba de mi padre, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, limpiando su lápida como hacía de costumbre cada mañana. El sol pegaba con fuerza y mis esfuerzos por dejarla como nueva eran notorios. Aún recuerdo su presencia como si fuera ayer. Siempre detrás mía intentando aconsejarme, guíandome... Pero concluyó hace dos años con su muerte. Muchos compañeros dicen que sus padres lo vieron descender a las tierras inferiores, como solemos llarmarla, y nunca volvió. Mamá, por otra parte, siempre es evasiva con ese tema. Nunca accede a contarme lo que vió exactamente. ¿Tan duro y descabellado pudo haber sido? No lo sé...

Antes de ir a casa suelo pararme a leer el monolito ancestral de nuestra villa. Algunas palabras están en una lengua que desconozco y hay cosas que no llego a comprender del todo. Sin embargo, por lo que entiendo dice lo siguiente:

-"Durante la guerra contra Conejo Lunar, a los hombres se nos dotó de una fuerza mística que, visto con ojos codiciosos, podría causar el fin de todos nosotros. Pues en un primer momento fue para ayudar a las personas, pero comenzó a ocurrir todo lo contrario... Luchábamos sin un rumbo fijo, solo por ira. A causa de nuestros motivos vacíos, fuimos aislados del resto y condenados a vivir en los cielos para siempre".

Cada vez que lo leía se me ponían los pelos de punta. Sigo sin creerme que fuéramos desterrados de aquella manera. Pero, si está escrito en el muro, ¿por qué no iba a ser cierto? Nuestros antepasados no escribían las cosas por amor al arte; sino porque deseaban que las nuevas generaciones aprendieran de sus errores, o, por otra parte, siguieran con la tradición y, así, pudiera perdurar en el tiempo.

Había salido del cementerio y recorría el lecho del río hasta llegar a casa. Podía ver cómo los peces intentaban saltar para cazar algún que otro pájaro pequeño. Era la lucha eterna entre dos especies: El cazador contra la presa.

-Tiene nombre de obra de teatro ¡ja, ja, ja! -Reía en mis adentros mientras me imaginaba dicha escena.

Estaba llegando al centro de la villa cuando a lo lejos fui visto por mi madre. Tenía el cabello moreno con unos característicos caracoles en las puntas. No era muy alta, pero, siempre era halagado por los vendedores del mercado. Más de una vez hemos tenido que salir apresurados por sentirse incómoda. Me acerqué a ella y dijo:

-Llevo esperándote más de treinta minutos. ¿Piensas que vas a irte de rositas? Solo eres un niño de 12 años... Ten más consideración y ayúdame. La comida no llega sola a casa, ¿Sabes? -Comenzó a soltar sin mirarme a la cara.

-Perdón, mamá... No me di cuenta.

Me dio sus bolsas y fuimos de camino a casa. Quería decirle que lo siento. Sin embargo, no tenía esta vez excusa. En la academia de guerreros no me enseñan a crear excusas. La miré con el rabillo del ojo y murmuré:

-No deberías ser tan cruel, mamá. -Solté en voz baja.

-A veces, uno, necesita un escarmiento. -Me agarró del hombro. -Vas a graduarte en muy poco tiempo. Ya no serás mi Yuuki para siempre. Serás un hombre y te esperarán desafíos en los que no se te permitirán el menor fallo.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar. -Concluyó.

Así eran todos los días: Discusiones, discusiones y más discusiones. Por suerte, vi saliendo a dos amigos de la tienda de cromos y los llamé.

-¡Jin! ¡Izumi! -Exclamé.

Jin era mi amigo de la infancia. Siempre estuvimos el uno al lado del otro. Porta normalmente ropajes verdes, adornados con un toque de amarillo. Además, sus padres son los encargados de realizar los uniformes de la academia de guerreros. Izumi, era alguien especial. nunca me dejaba hacer las cosas solo porque pensaba que era un inepto total. Lleva el cabello suelto de color castaño y va conjuntada con colores azules como el mismo cielo.

-¡Yuuki! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! Justo ahora mismo íbamos a tu casa a llamarte. -Me decía Jin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sí! Hemos descubierto un secreto súper secreto. -Añadió Izuma para darle misterio al asunto.

Miraba a mi madre con cara de "¿me puedo quedar con ellos un rato?" para así ir a dónde querían llevarme. Mi madre resopló y dijo:

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero luego te haces tú la cena. -Me agarró las bolsas y siguió su camino.

-Gracias, mamá. ¡Te quiero mucho! -Exclamé.

Me acerqué de a mis compañeros y les comenté:

-Bueno, ¿Qué es ese súper secreto? -Dije con tono dubitativo.

-Ven con nosotros a la periferia del islote y lo verás. -Dijeron ambos con mucho entusiasmo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
